Cats & Dogs spoof
by Cat09
Summary: Maybe you can have some laughs of cats and dogs spoof! [Now, I'm still going to continue the story! WHOOHOO! And I don't own cats & dogs]
1. Chapter 1

*Diggs was drinking out of Catherine's bowl*

*Catherine appears*

Catherine: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Is that my bowl?

Diggs: Uh no. heh

*Catherine grabs her staff*

Diggs: Wait, what are you doing?

Catherine: AH!*Hits Diggs with her staff[100 times]*

Diggs: ow .

* * *

Butch: Ok, rookie. This is what you do. You go thourgh the tunnel right here and...

Diggs: I ATE A BANANA!

Seamus: WHOOHOO!

Catherine: O.O

later

*Seamus and Diggs are in banana costumes*

Seamus: I AM A BANANA!

Diggs: I AM A BANANA! I AM A BANANA! BANALAWMALAWMA! I AM A BANANA!

Catherine and Butch: O.O

* * *

Lou: Ok, dogs and cats. Tomorrow, 10 am, Santa's coming to DOG HQ.

Diggs: SANTA! OH MY GOSH!

Catherine, Butch, and Seamus: O.O

*Diggs ran to Lou*

Diggs: Santa's here? I know him! I know him.

Lou: O.O

* * *

*Lou called a meeting*

Lou: Hi. Somone has sat in my spot and sended me a email that I'm stuid.

*Everyone was paying attendtion*

Lou: THAT'S MY SPOT! NO ONE SITS IN MY SPOT! OH, I HEAR ALL OF YOU! I HEAR ALL THE WHISPERS! I WASN'T SENT HERE TO BE A STUBID LEADER! I AM A NOBLE LEADER! I AM LEADER, LOU! I AM LEADER, LOU!

Diggs, Catherinee, Butch, Seamus, Tab, and all the other dogs and cats: O.O

Lou: End of meeting.

* * *

*Tab called a meeting*

Tab: Catherine will have to teach a new cat to be an agent. Her name is Cristina.

Cat 1: Catherine doesn't look like she's ready.

Cat 3: She is ready!

Cat 5: The new cat is so young!

Cat 2: Young means good agent!

Cat 4: Oh boy.

* Everyone was fighting*

Catherine: This is not going well.

*Tab doesn't like this*

Christina: Can Catherine teach me, now?

*Tab hit his head into the wall*

* * *

**Well did you think it is funny? Tell me what to put for the next chapter because i'm out of idea's. Please, reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a another chapter 2 but I deleted it. I can't find it so this is the new chapter 2! YAY! **

* * *

Diggs: I'm bored!

Catherine: Go do something fun.

*Diggs suddenly ran off*

LATER

*Catherine was standing in the middle of DOG HQ*

Diggs: CATHERINE!

Catherine: What?

Diggs: I GOT A HULA HOOP, CATHERINE!

Catherine: What?! I don't see no hula hoop.

Diggs: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, CATHERINE? IT'S RIGHT HERE!

*Diggs grabs his hula hoop*

*The hula hoop started going around Diggs hips [If he has hips]*

Diggs: HULA HULA HULA HOOP! HULA HULA HULA HOOP! HULA HULA HULA HOOP! HULA HULA HULA HOOP!

*Diggs collapsed on floor, breathing heavily*

Catherine: O.O

Diggs: WHAT!

Catherine: O.O

Diggs: STOP JUDGING ME!

* * *

*Diggs suddenly was flying on his jet*

*Suddenly crashed into a gigantic pole*

Diggs: AWW NUTS!

* * *

*Catherine was on her computer*

Catherine: Oh look, an email from Diggs.

*Clicks and looks at email*

Catherine. UGH! -.- Just some annoying spam.

*Diggs suddenly appears*

Diggs: SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAMDASPAM SPAMDASPAM! SPAMDASPAM SPAMDASPAM! SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM! SPAMDASPAM! SPAMDASPAM! SPAMDASPAM! SPAM SPAM SPAM! SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM MMMMM!

Catherine: O.O AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!

*Catherine screams like a girl again and suddenly faints on the floor*

Diggs: O.O

* * *

Diggs: Hey, Butch!

Butch: What?

Diggs: Hey, Butch!

Butch: What?

Diggs: Hey, Butch!

Butch: What!

Diggs: HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY, Butch!

Butch: WHAT IS IT!

Diggs: HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY, BUTCH!

Butch: WHAT DO YOU WANT, DIGGS!

Diggs: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY, BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTC CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!

Butch: SHUT UP!

Diggs: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEUEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEUEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY, BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!

Butch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

*Diggs laughing like an evil idiot*

* * *

Diggs: UFHTJKETUKJYTHJTREHTYRJTHGJY RHJFGTYKJUYJSHRGAJTUJJUJEGET JTYJHDYHKJEWAHYLIUHGJUKUJTHB GYJIUKJYHG!

*Catherine looks at Butch*

Catherine: Is he speaking alien?

* * *

*Diggs decides to do another prank on Butch*

Diggs: Hey, Butch!

Butch: Hey, Butch!

Diggs: What?

Butch: Bye!

*Butch left*

Diggs: WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!

Meanwhile

Butch: Trollol

* * *

Butch: Can't you explain what you're doing in this photo?

Diggs: That's not me.

Butch: That's not you?

*The photo shows Diggs kissed Catherine while Catherine looked like she's goanna kill him*

Diggs: nop :3

*Awkward silence*

Butch: Have you been on catnip again?

*silence*

Diggs: yep :3

* * *

*Catherine is thinking of pay back on Diggs from what he did to her*

LATER

*Diggs is walking in the forest*

*Catherine is in the bushes*

Catherine: I'm goanna kill you!

Diggs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Diggs runs off*

*Catherine thinks of what she's doing*

Catherine: WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

*Diggs runs in front of Catherine*

Diggs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

*Diggs runs off*

Catherine: DON'T BE ANGRY!

* * *

**So, what do you think? The good news is there's more spoof on the way! YAY! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everbody! Today's my brithday! YAY! So here is a new spoof. So, lets just say it's a gift from me to you. **

*Catherine is reading a book*

*Diggs suddenly appears*

Diggs: CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE!

Catherine: WHAT!

*Suddenly a big basketball hit Catherine in the face with a loud BANG!*

* * *

*Butch suddenly runs into Diggs*

Diggs: HeyButchIwaswonderingifyouli ketobeeatenbysharks!DidyouknowthatsharkshasaKint here!AnywaysBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE EEEEEEEEEEE!

Butch: O.O

*Diggs is running back and forth really fast*

*Butch stops Diggs from running*

Butch: You're on catnip, again, are you?

Diggs: EhJustalittle!

LATER

*Diggs suddenly appeared out of nowhere*

*Catherine was surprised*

Catherine: Hey, Di-

Diggs: CatherineIloveyou

*Silence*

Catherine: I'MA FIREIN' MA LAZA!

*Diggs was hit by lazers from Catherine*

LATER

Diggs: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

*Seamus appears*

Seamus: I'M WITH YOU, BROTHER

*Diggs and Seamus suddenly transform into a nyan cat*

Diggs and Seamus: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

Catherine and Butch: SHUT UP!

Seamus and Diggs: D':

* * *

*Diggs is sleeping*

*Seamus appears*

Seamus: HELLO, DIGGS!

Diggs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Seamus: O.O

*Catherine appears*

Catherine: Hey, Diggs. I came to get Seamus.

*Butch appears*

Catherine: Butch, stop following me! Go bother someone else!

Seamus: I'MA RIDING A MAGICAL PIXIE HORSE!

Diggs, Butch, and Catherine: O.O

Diggs: Magical pixie horse?

Seamus: Yes, magical pixie horse! Get your facts straight!

Butch: I like waffles!

Diggs: What?

Butch: I like waffles!

Seamus: WHAT ARE WAFFLES!

Butch: THEIR HUMAN FOOD OF DELICIOUSINESS!

Catherine: Seamus, have you been on catnip again?!

Seamus: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEPP PP!

Diggs: EVEYBODY LET ME SLEEP!

*Butch, Catherine, and Seamus walked away*

Diggs: Finally, some peace!

*Tab and Lou appears*

Diggs: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STAND BACK! I GOT HOT SAUCE AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!

Lou: I was told to be here.

Tab: By the way, that's a piece of string cheese.

Diggs: XP

* * *

*Catherine coughs*

*Diggs looked frightened of her*

Catherine: What?

Diggs: SWINE FLU!

*Diggs wacks Catherine with a pan*

*Catherine had that 'Why me' look on her face*

* * *

Seamus: Does that make me crazy!?

Butch: Yes.

Seamus: Does that make me crazy!?

Butch: Yes!

Seamus: Does that make me crazy!?

Butch: YES!

Seamus: Does that make me crazy!?

Butch: YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS SSSSS!

Seamus: Possibly

Butch: XP

* * *

Catherine: Hey Butch!

Butch: What?

Catherine: I got a prank for Diggs

LATER

*Diggs is relaxing*

*Catherine appears*

Diggs: Hey Catherine

Catherine: It's not your fault!

Diggs: what?

Catherine: It's not your fault!

Diggs: What!

Catherine: It's not your fault!

Diggs: What are you talking about!

Catherine: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT DIGGS! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!

Diggs: You're freaking me out!

Catherine: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!

*Butch appears*

Diggs: Butchsomething'swrongwithCatherine!

Butch: It's not your fault!

Diggs: WHAT!

Butch: It's not your fault!

Catherine: It's never been your fault, Diggs!

Butch: It's not your fault!

*Silence*

Diggs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!XP

* * *

*Diggs is sleeping*

*Catherine appears*

*Catherine is holding out a toy zebra from the Madagascar movie*

Catherine: A ZEBRA!

Diggs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

*Diggs was drinking out of the toilet*

*Diggs was stuck*

*Diggs notices that he's glued to the toilet seat*

Diggs: AW MAN!

* * *

**Ok, there it is! Now, I got something special to report. Who ever is a 10th reveiwer on this story can write with me for chapter 5 or some other chapter. Gook Luck! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what! Another chapter in one day! BOOYAH!**

* * *

IRock673 is Diggs

LightningStrike102 is Catherine

DumbBird101 is Seamus

OldTimer748 is Butch

I'mNotFat844 is Tab

GoodLeader782 is Lou

IRock673 logged on

LightningStrike102 logged on

IRock673: IS THAT YOU, CATHERINE!

LightningStrike102: yeah, Diggs

IRock673: DID YOU GLUE ME TO THE TOILET!

LightningStrike102: XD

IRock673: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!

OldTimer748 logged on

IRock673: Hey, Butch!

OldTimer748: Sorry, I was hoping to log in unnoticed

IRock673: Hey, who loves The Avengers! I do!

LightningStrike102: I do! They're cool!

OldTimer748: I hate them!

LightningStrike102: WHAT! D:

IRock673: *GASP* HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND PARTNER!

OldTimer748 logged off

DumbBrid101 logged on

DumbBird101: Hey guys!

I'mnotfat844 logged on

DumbBird101: Hey, fat cat!

I'mnotfat844: I'M NOT FAT!

I'mnotfat844 logged off

DumbBird101: *eating catnip*

IRock673: HE'S EATING CATNIP! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

OldTimer748 logged off

LightningStrike102 logged off

DumbBird101 logged off

IRock673: YES! I'm the only one on!

GoodLeader782 logged on

GoodLeader782: Diggs, I sentence you to be banishing from chat room!

IRock673: NO! D:

IRock673 no longer exists

GoodLeder782 logged off

* * *

**Sorry, it was short. I ran out of idea's.**


End file.
